


Unknowing Love

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: Chat started to have respect for the mystery guy that Ladybug fell in love with. He asks her why she didn’t just give him a miraculous and confess. She tells him she tried and it didn’t work out. Cn/Adrien goes crazy wondering what she meant by that and figures out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Unknowing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another one shot for you all. I love making these, and I hope you enjoy reading them just as much!

“Chat Noir, we’ve been over this, I’m in love with someone else,” Ladybug said, a little sad she kept rejecting him.

“Actually, I understand. I won’t be flirting anymore. But if you loved them so much, why didn’t you give them a miraculous and confess openly?” Chat Noir asked.

“I tried, but it didn’t work out,” Ladybug answered him and sighed. 

“Got it. You seem like you want to be alone. I’ll be going then. Bye,” Chat said and leaped away.

Ladybug didn’t even bother to say goodbye. She wasn’t in the mood to do anything.

  
  


_What did Ladybug mean by that? Did they not accept? Why did they not accept? Was it that she changed her mind? What exactly was it? This is crazy. I wonder, who would refuse to save Paris, or what happened?_

“Plagg, claws in,” he said, finding Plagg crash landed his bed.

“You’re seriously not getting it. You somehow did not have this figured out yet,” Plagg said. 

“How could I? I have no idea who got miraculouses and who didn’t, other than Marinette having the mouse miraculous. That doesn’t help though.”

“Good point, but before you continue your lovey dovey talk, can you get me camembert?”

“There’s some in my pocket. Eat as much as you need,” Adrien answered.

“Ok,” Plagg said, zipping straight to Adrien’s pocket.

_How am I going to figure this out? I’ll start with what else I know. I did get a miraculous from her. The snake one. I wanted to use it to prove my worth to Ladybug. Then, even after my many attempts, I had to give it back. Ladybug said it didn’t work out, and the only way it couldn’t work out is with a time traveling miraculous. The snake one does that on a small scale. What if she’s talking about… me? I need to ask her what she meant. I’ll have to do that soon. I’ll need to ask her tomorrow. If she loves me, it’ll be a dream come true, even though I want her to love me as Chat too. I need a plan._

_I’ll call her to meet on patrol tonight. Then, I’ll ask for details when I do. I need to find the right time. I’ll have to cheer her up with puns. Or, I can wait until the next fight, and we can talk during it. Maybe she’ll get distracted, so I might have to do it on patrol. I don’t really know. I need to make her fall in love with me as Chat. Ladybug seems to love me as Adrien. What does she love about me that isn’t true about Chat? I don’t make puns as a civilian, but I do as a hero. People say I’m charming and sweet. I’ll just show my Adrien self while I’m a hero. I’ve done this before. I was in the shower as Chat, pretending to be Adrien. Maybe I should do this during patrol. The sooner, the better._

  
  


The next day, Adrien practices being himself while transformed. He first teaches himself to not make puns. Then, he ends up making himself seem more like Adrien in a Chat Noir suit than Chat Noir. _Not really much of a change. Besides, I’ve done it before. The only difference is that she sees me as Chat, instead of pretending to be Adrien behind a door._

When he’s confident enough about it, he detransforms. “Adrien, why exactly are you pretending to be Adrien when transformed? I think she should love you for who you are, Adrien,” Plagg says.

“That’s still technically still me Plagg. It’s just a different side of me,” Adrien answers.

“But Adrien, you’re supposed to be Chat when transformed! You know, take in my purrsonality and yours to make the charming, daring, hero of Paris, full of puns!” Plagg says.

“If she can’t love one side of me, I have to convince her with another side of me,” Adrien says.

  
  


When the evening arrives, Adrien had dinner before transforming. He was unusually lucky tonight, because his father had dinner with him. When Adrien is done, he goes to his room.

“It’s time. Plagg, claws out!” Adrien shouts. A green light surrounded Adrien as his clothes turned to black leather, like they always do. 

He leaped over to the top of a building. Ladybug soon arrived at the same building. 

“Hi Ladybug,” Chat said.

“Hi Kitty,” Ladybug started, “wait, why didn’t you call me by a nickname to say hi?”

“I...I-I wanted you to love me, Ladybug. I really love you, and I’m not kidding. So many may say they love you, but that’s because you’ve saved them,” Chat said, “I think you’re amazing. Really amazing. I also wanted to ask, what did you mean by it didn’t work out?” 

“First off, you don’t have to change yourself to make me love you. You’re my partner, Chat, of course I love you. Second, the reason it didn’t work out was because he said that he wasn’t able to save me from the villain with the snake, and then suggested someone else,” Ladybug says.

Chat covers his mouth. _So she does love me! Not Chat me, but Adrien me, like I predicted. Maybe I should tell her. Maybe I should reveal myself subtly though. I’ll act like Adrien until she falls in love with me._

“Chat, what’s up? You seem shocked,” Ladybug says.

“Oh nothing,” Chat says.

“You covered your mouth after I said why it didn’t work out with the one I love. Did he tell you? Are you him? I’m not letting you get away with not answering this question, even if it means I know who you are or you know who I am,” Ladybug says.

“I’m uncertain about that. You don’t seem like yourself either,” Chat says, “I’ve been acting like my civilian self, because I think you love him more.”

_Who would do that? He thinks I’ll love him more when he acts as his civilian self, has blonde hair and green eyes? That’s definitely… Adrien! Maybe I should just be subtle about this._

“Well, what if I started the puns and let you make some while not being annoyed at them, my purrince?” Lb says.

_That’s a new nickname. Why did she say prince? The only reason that’s possible is if I called her purrincess. I call Marinette purrinces. It’s Marinette!_ “That would be wonderful, buginette,” Chat answers.

_Did he just figure out I’m Marinette? Maybe it shouldn’t matter now. I’ll just keep giving hints until he knows I know he’s Adrien._

_“_ Take my hand, and we’ll be together furrever. How about we go there as an everyday Ladybug and everyday Chat?” Ladybug suggests.

_I think she just figured out that I’m Adrien. Maybe we should detransform now._ “Now that it seems we’ve dropped enough hints, how about we detransform?” Chat asks.

“Sure, my prince,” Ladybug giggles, “I’m glad my partner is someone as amazing as you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
